Nothing Even Matters
by Alley Petifier
Summary: This has nothing to do with BTR. I just used their song title for my title... Rated T for mild violence and death.


A/N: Ok so this was a school project where we had to make a story and it had to have a resolution so I did this with a few of my friends! Review and try and guess what the resolution is! Also, so we know what you guys think! R&R! ;)

Nothing Even Matters

3rd Person Omniscient

One day, Penelope and JayJay were getting ready to get together on a date. Except, it wasn't just any normal day for them because it was their 6 month anniversary of being together, so it was definitely unique. They both always remembered that day 6 months ago when both of them had gotten up the courage to tell the other how they felt about each other. They both knew that that was their best day ever, along with the one that had changed their lives the most. All for the better, at least for now...

Penelope's P.O.V.

I gazed affectionately at the picture of my boyfriend, JayJay, and I when we had first gotten together. He is such a goofball, literally and figuratively, he has majestic blue eyes, and a large, cute attena. He's small but my size, and that's one of the reasons why I love him! Of course, another reason is defiantly his personality! Coming back from my thoughts of JayJay I start to get ready for tonight, he's taking me to the lake for a moonlight dinner under the stars. Tonight I think he'll propose...

JayJay's P.O.V.

I'm waiting with a table all set out behind me adjacent to the lake. The dinner almost done cooking, to cater Penelope with. I have the proposal ring in my pocket. I hear a ruffling in the bushes in front of me and stared into the twilight struggling to see what it was. When Penelope hopped out, my jaw dropped. She was standing there with a breath-taking dress that had a light orange tinge at the top, and it slowly faded darker the farther down it went; so at the very bottom it was a deep red. She had jewelry on that would make the queen become envious. She had a snow white coat that glistened, even with the iota amount of light we had I looked at her delicate ears that drooped over her head, her eyes glistening like grey opals in the moonlight. I knew this night was going to be a magical night. I would've never been the person I am today if it wasn't for her. Before I was insecure, reckless idiot that would do anything to make sure that I was getting hurt. But she made me rethink my ways to make my true.

Febe's P.O.V.

I watched from the distance, as the two 'love birds' greeted each other staring adoringly at each over like they were stars in love, like Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber. It disgusted me to see this because of what had happened when I was little...

I had come home to my father after an amazing day at school. I was ready to tell him and my mother all about it and ask him how his day was. But instead i came home to my mother and father yelling at each other and cursing with words I am never going to repeat. I thought it was going to get better but then, what really scared me the most was when my father had slapped my mother in the face. Then he ran upstairs and came back down holding as many bags as he could possibly carry, which held almost all of his belongings. He saw where I was standing, right in front of the open door. He then shoved me out of the way, which I never thought would ever happen, and yelled back toward my mom while loading his bags into the car, "YOU TAKE THAT THING! I'M LEAVING. DON'T EVER EXPECT TO SEE ME AGAIN EXCEPT IN THE COURT TRIALS FOR DIVORCE."

Then, my mother yelled , " WHATEVER YOU BUFFOON!" It really hurt me to see this because, even though I was just 7, I knew that a divorce meant that my parents were going to split up, and I didn't want that to happen, ever. I ran up to my mom and hugged her.

While I was I buried my head into her chest and asked her in a muffled voice, "What were you and daddy fighting about? Be honest!"

"Well I had said that I didn't want you since you were born, because I still don't think that parenting is the only thing in life, and it is not me. Then, he started yelling at me, blaming me that it was my fault that I had you, when it's both of ours, and how he never wanted you either. That's when I lost it and turned peevish. It wasn't fair that I would have to keep you. I started swearing and I think that's where you walked in on us."

I then shoved my mom away from me and screamed at her, "WHY! WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME! AM I WORTHLESS?"

But that's where she stopped me by slapping me right across my face just like my dad had done to her. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO GO TO THE ORPHANAGE, FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!"

The next morning I was driven to the orphanage by my mom, just like she had said. That's the moment when I knew this was actually my life and wasn't a dream, this was real and I was sure that it would change my life. Whether for better or for worse I wasn't sure, but I was sure of one thing, and that was that I would never love anyone again, because of them...

Penelope's P.O.V.

I was so happy to be on my date with JayJay. At the end we lay on a blanket and gazed up at the radiant stars above. But, sadly, all good things must come to an end and JayJay and I both cleaned up the mess we had made.

JayJay dropped me off at my house but after a bit of time lying in bed, I just couldn't fall asleep. So, I eventually went out to go back to the lake that JayJay and I were at for our date. Just as I was bending over to look at my reflection, I felt a hard shove on my back that sent me hurtling into the water. The thing is, I have absolutly no idea how to swim...

Febe'S NAME'S POV

I had to laugh as I watched the end of their date because it was so cheesy. I followed them to Penelope's house and then waited for her to come back out again. Once she did I knew she would go to the lake, for some reason. So I scurried toward the lake and watched as she bent down to look at her reflection. I found this as the perfect oppurtunity to push her in, because I knew she didn't know how to swim. I shoved her as hard as I could after I ran up. Then, I laughed while watching her scream for her beloved JayJay to come and save her, I knew she was adjacentto death. Suddenly I had the urge to call JayJay to make him watch his beloved's death. I decieded to listen to my gut and I hurried towards JayJay's house, smiling all the way. Once I got there I screamed for him to come out and then I lead him toward his loved one. The look on his face when he saw she was drowning was priceless! I wouldn't have traded that memory for anything! He looked shocked above all others...

JayJay's P.O.V.

I came out of my house as soon as I heard my name yelled at my door. When I did, I saw a guinea pig running into the woods. So, I decided to follow it because I wanted to know what had disrupted my beauty sleep. When I got to where the guinea pig stopped I was out of breath. I then got a surprise, finding out that my true love was drowning. When I got there she was screaming for me. I was paralyzed with fear for a few moments as I heard her screaming, for I knew she doesn't know how to swim. Then, I realized that it was probably the guinea pig that was there's fault so I rounded on her. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU VICIOUS,HOMICIDALMONSTER !" I screamed not caring who heard me. I pulled Penelope out, but i knew it was to late. I yelled, trying to pump the life back into her the way I had seen in movies, but I knew it was still no use, that no matter how much I tried that it wouldn't change the fact that my beloved Penelope, the girl (bunny) who I had wanted to marry and be with for the rest of my life, was now gone. I looked around and saw the guinea pig had run away in my fit of rage and screaming frustration. I couldn't help it, I burst into tears, with them trickling down my face like a waterfall. I walked over to the lake and then threw the engagement ring into it and screamed, "I LOVE YOU PENELOPE.I love you, goodnight my sweet princess..." At that exact moment I knew that no matter how much I wanted to take my own life because I couldn't live without her, I knew I wouldn't, because Penelope wouldn't want me to. I knew that even though she may not be alive anymore, that her will for me still rested in my heart. I knew that moment that I would honestly never forget her, I probably would even think about her for every second of every day, but I would still have the memories of our times together to keep me going. I know deep down in my heart that at least ll never be a whole again, that I would need her to be here in able to do everything. I knew I would scream and cry for days, in denial of her death even with in hitting me right in the face. I knew I would never be the same, but I would go on until it was my time to go...just for her...my beautiful Penelope.

The End


End file.
